


timmy did you know (request)

by redbirb



Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Are You Lonesome Tonight, Fluff, Gen, Singing, Tim Drake can sing, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: There’s light singing coming from somewhere, drifting through the room as graceful as a summer breeze, lulling them into peace. At first Jason thinks it’s a radio, but it’s too human, too raw, supported by no background instrument accompanying it.“I didn’t know you could sing, Jay.”He flips the book over to rest open on a knee. “I thought that was you.”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637
Comments: 18
Kudos: 222





	timmy did you know (request)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from lovely-bellflower : _"Hey Rebirb, could you please make a fic where Tim Drake can sing really well, but like no one knows about it. So everyone hears the singing, but don't know where its coming from. So when they do find out, its a big surprise to them that its Tim. I don't have a specific ship for this, so I'll leave it to your creative mind."_
> 
> There isn't a big reveal per say, but I made it cute. Tim is trying to be sneaky...

It starts with humming.

It’s a pleasant sound Alfred can hear from the kitchen. It travels down the stairs from the second floor where the bedrooms are located. He feels himself tapping to it as he finishes preparing the roast to cook, trying to place the song.

It teeters off before sundown, but he’s too polite to ask who it was.

\---

Barbara is manning the comms for tonight, flipping through security cameras when she hears it. A faint singing of _Are You Lonesome Tonight_ slips into her ear through her earpiece. She recalls the song, Elvis Presley playing on her father’s radio, her parents slow dancing on one of their many anniversaries.

She starts to sing back, smiling. She assumes it’s Dick serenading her, quelling her boredom on a quiet, uneventful night. At one point they have fallen into a duet, making her smile.

Something catches her eye on a camera feed surveying the outside of Gotham City Bank.

`[ Hey handsome, there's a robbery in progress at Gotham Bank. Pause the serenade for now. ]`

There's silence on the line for a second before Dick's voice crackles over, moving already towards his destination. A confused," What do you mean a serenade?"

Embarrassment touches her cheeks, confusion in return.

`[ Weren't you just singing with me? ]`

"My comm was muted, Babs."

Odd. She's certain someone was singing with her. Perhaps she had accidentally mistook Dick's line for one of the others, but who could it be?

\---

Apparently Dick heard it too. The singing had been beautiful, soft tones lulling him where he waited on a rooftop for the action. He didn't know who it was, although he swore he'd heard it before at the Manor on an early morning once.

Maybe Jason? Yet, Dick always imagined it'd be deeper. Damian was the artist, but did he have a talent with music he was too shy to admit to?

Something wasn't adding up.

\---

Jason is hanging in the library reading through _Dracula_ again, relaxing on a rare day off. The Manor is silent aside from papers being rustled and the occasional cough from across the room where Duke sits reading as well.

There’s light singing coming from somewhere, drifting through the room as graceful as a summer breeze, lulling them into peace. At first Jason thinks it’s a radio, but it’s too human, too raw, supported by no background instrument accompanying it.

“I didn’t know you could sing, Jay.”

He flips the book over to rest open on a knee. “I thought that was you.”

The singing stops. All is silent now. Jason lifts his head and notices there’s an open window to his left. There was someone singing below, he reasons, in the garden. But who?

\---

“I can’t believe you haven’t told anyone.”

“Steph,” Tim begs,” don’t tell anyone.”

“But you have a beautiful singing voice,” she whines from where she’s laid on his bed, twirling a pencil in one hand. “I don’t get why no one else can know.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“You have a hundred other reasons to be embarrassed about yourself, dork.”

“Not helping,” he sighs, moving to lay beside her. “They’ll tease me.”

“Alfred would love it. You think he knows? Oh my god, Bruce probably does.”

“I don’t even want to think about it.”

\---

Bruce shifts through reports in the cave, the batcomputer playing a recording at low volume in the background. It’s Tim singing on the roof of Wayne Manor, a smile gracing his lips with earbuds in and phone in hand. It causes Bruce to smile too, humming along.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
> As of 11/5/2020 I am still taking writing requests! You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).


End file.
